Hidden Under
by Darklexi
Summary: A temporary student joins the Irken Academy. Zim is a smeet who isnt very liked and finds him and six others battle for their lives to gratuate the academy to become Invaders, but what happens when Tallest White needs their help? (Takes place before Tallest Miyuki and Spork)


**Hi guys! Welcome to my story! Knowing! I do not own any of the Invader Zim characters!**

**Please review your thoughts =3**

**For your info Tak doesn't hate Zim... Yet...**

* * *

"ZIM! COME ON! YOU'LL MAKE BOTH OF US LATE!" Yelled a purple eyed smeet down the grey hallway.

"Coming, Tak." Zim said plainly as he grabbed his books for his morning class from his table near the metal door.

"What is it with you lately? You've been... Sort of... How would you say... upset." Tak said while looking at Zim walk up the hallway."Is there something wrong?"

Once he caught up with her they continued to walk side by side.

"No..." Zim mumbled under his breath. Tak just stared at him and sighed. She stopped at a metal blue door that said 'PAK Programming' on it."Well here's my class. See you later Zim"

"See ya," Zim replied and then walked to his class. "Planet Take Over's"

In class, Zim sat in front row of the classroom. The bell rang and everyone was in their assigned seats. As the teacher opened her book and began her long speech on what the students will be learning for the next few weeks a young female smeet with very curly and long antennas walked into the classroom and stood near the door with a small satchel at her side. The teacher looked up and said "Oh I forgot to tell you that we have a temporary student here today. Meaning she isn't really going to be going through every class, but a few that she thinks she needs to learn more about… Alice, there's a seat right next to Zim here." The teacher placed her hand on the empty desk next to Zim. "Oh…Ok," the little smeet said sitting in the empty seat. She seemed to be a few years younger than Zim and maybe an inch shorter than him as well. Zim's height was the average height in the school.

_"I have a feeling that she won't find this place very pleasent"_ Zim thought to himself as he looked at the smeet get all of her needed stuff out of the small satchel. She was a little on the thin side and her PAK looked like one of the older versions.

For the part of class the teacher was assigning partners for their next project. Lex with Hipe. Jak with Huttson. Zim with Alice. The project was to write down and draw down plans on how the students would take over a planet in a few months time.

Once paired up Alice and Zim got straight to writing down their plans. "_This girl… She's smarter than most…"_ Zim stared at her in amazement. Most of the other smeets were struggling majorly on this topic that they just learned except for Zim and Alice. Of course this was Zim's strong suit so he knew what he was doing in this class, but in the other classes he was sort of failing them. Alice looked up from her electronic Irken pad and saw that Zim was staring at her. This was odd indeed because she was actually homeschooled before hand. So other smeets that were of course older then her and staring at her, was kind of unsettling.

Zim saw that her big violet eyes met up with his ruby ones. So he quickly looked down to avoid any strange or rude comments from her like all the other smeets did whenever they talked to him.

"May I ask… Do you have issues with the other students?" Alice whispered leaning closer to Zim.

"Maybe… Why?" Zim replied awkwardly.

"Oh nothing I'm just curious. You tend to avoid making eye contact with me the moment we were paired up." She replied smiling.

"Oh sorry…"

"No need to apologize. A lot of students have been staring at me for the past hour…" Alice giggled silently.

At the end of class only three out of the ten groups were finished with their projects. Zim and Alice were one of the three finished.

At lunch, Zim and Tak sat next to each other and talked about how the teachers sort of scared them both. Then the topic of the temporary student came up.

"Don't you find it weird that she knows more than the average Irken smeet?" Zim said taking a bite of his lunch.

"Yeah… I mean she's a few years younger than us… And her PAK is way outdated compared to ours." Tak replied rubbing her head.

"Yeah, like in my third hour she aced the big test that we've been studying for weeks!" Tak pointed out.

"Strange… Maybe she learned about the History of the Tallest before she came here…"

"**_Ha!_**Very funny Zim. How could **_she_ **remember every single detail of what was happening when the previous Tallests were in charge? I mean I can't remember who the third Tallest was unless I saw the name." Tak said sarcastically. Zim just shrugged and finished his lunch and prepared himself for 8 hours worth of hard battle training.

"UGGG! I don't want to go to Training!" complained a male smeet named Hipe. "It's PAINFUL when I do it incorrectly!"

"Oh suck it up Hipe! You're lucky that Training hasn't fricking killed you yet." Tak said slapping Hipe upside the head. "Oww! Whatever." He growled.

"She's right Hipe. If Mr. Headlock heard you say that he would beat you bloody. Then you would be really be in for some bone crunching pain." Zim defended.

"Stay out of this Defect," Hipe growled while he gave Zim a death stare. "I never asked for your opinion? Did I?"

"No… but…" Zim trailed off.

"That's what I thought,"

The three walked up to the two large metal doors that lead to the huge training facility outside. Then they heard a menacing voice behind them which made all of them jump right out of their boots.

"ARE YOU THREE READY FOR TODAY'S COURSE?!"

"EEEEPPPP!" The tree yelled hugging on to Tak like she was their life support.

"HA! HA! HA! HA! I love scaring the crap out of ya guys" The deep toned Irken teacher said.  
"M-Mr.-Hea-Headlock-sir" Zim whimpered as he let Tak go and quickly turned around to see the strong looking Irken standing in front of him.

The other two quickly spun around to face the teacher as well. It was rude to have your back turned at a teacher who was talking to you.

Mr. Headlock smiled and repeated what he said before only this time he added something else to the sentence "Are you three ready for today's course? It will be the deadliest course this year. So don't fail. And you won't die."


End file.
